Eufoni
by heylalaa
Summary: AU, YosukeChie; — Dan yang terakhir kali Chie lihat hanyalah punggung Yosuke, berserta lambaian tangannya.


**Fandom: **Persona 4**  
Pairing: **Yosuke/Chie**  
Disclaimer: **P4 © Atlus **  
Notes: **Terinspirasi dari fic Yosuke/Chie buatan **Shina Suzuki**, berjudul **Waiting for You**. Saya yakin semuanya udah baca fic keren itu, ya kan? ;)  
**Notes2: **Maaf kalau OOC dan sok dramatis dan abal dan gaje dan nista banget.  
**Notes3: **Untuk teman saya yang berulang tahun hari ini. Dia suka Yosuke/Chie dan genre Angst (walau saya tahu, ini kurang kurang kurang banget angstnya) dan saya tahu dia nggak bakalan tahu kalau saya bikin fic ini buat dia—soalnya dia nggak tau kalau saya author FFN, haha.  
**Notes4: **MAAF MAAF NGESPAM. SALAHKAN DENGKUL SAYA YANG DODOL INI.

* * *

—**Eufoni—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

**1**

Chie tidak suka dengan kamar ini. Tidak dengan segala warna jingga yang mewarnai polosnya tembok; dengan majalah-majalah porno yang tersembunyi di kolong tempat tidur; dengan CD yang bertebaran di lantai kayu; dengan kekosongan yang kamar ini lemparkan ke depan hidungnya.

Karena—karena kamar ini benar-benar menggambarkan diri Yosuke.

Rak-rak buku berdiri tegak di dekat pintu kamar, beberapa buku (yang kebanyakan merupakan buku pelajaran yang pastinya, tak pernah ia sentuh) tertata rapi, dengan debu-debu yang melapisi permukaan kaver, sementara yang lain (majalah, komik, buku musik) tergeletak tak beraturan dan tak terurus. Di lantai, kau akan melihat banyak kaset berserta CD musik berserakan, terlihat seolah tak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk menaruh mereka di tempat yang layak. Poster-poster bergambarkan idola terkenal (kebanyakan memiliki pinggul yang besar, dada yang telihat empuk serta paha yang mulus, dan bibir yang terasa begitu menggoda) tertempel di tembok. Sementara di samping rak, ia dapat melihat TV berukuran sedang duduk di atas meja kecil, dengan speaker berserta _tape_ besar berdiri di samping.

Dan yang paling terasa mencerminkan diri Yosuke adalah—adalah kasurnya. Seprai tergulung tak karuan dan terjatuh ke lantai kayu yang dingin, dua bantal yang tersebar asal (satu di tepi tempat tidur, hampir terjatuh, sementara yang lainnya berada di tengah kasur), sementara beberapa majalah musik (terlihat seseorang baru saja membacanya) tergeletak di atas kasur. Di bawah kasur, dari dalam kegelapan dan tumpukan debu yang membuat paru-parunya bertambah semakin sesak, Chie dapat merasakan kumpulan majalah lain. Tanpa perlu bertanya kepada Naoto ataupun Souji, ia tahu bahwa majalah-majalah itu adalah majalah porno.

Cih. Kalau nanti ia bertemu dengan Yosuke, ia akan menendang lelaki itu tepat di hidung.

...Kalau nanti ia _masih bisa_ bertemu dengan Yosuke.

* * *

**2**

Mata hazel perempuan itu menatap tajam lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki terbodoh dan tertolol dan termenyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal di seluruh dunia ini.

(Dan termanis. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah mengakui hal itu. Tidak sekarang.)

"Kau—KAU—menghilangkan laporan penelitian kita?" tanya Chie seraya ia berkacak pinggang dan kaki menghentak-hentak keras di lantai. Ia dapat melihat Yosuke menggaruk-garuk pipi, sembari bibirnya membentuk sesuatu yang terlihat seperti senyum bercampur rasa takut. Chie mengambil satu langkah ke depan, sementara Yosuke tetap membatu di tempat. "Kau tahu kapan laporan itu dikumpulkan, bukan?"

Yosuke mengangkat wajah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain seolah berpikir bahwa tatapan Chie saat ini mampu membuatnya mati seketika. "H-hari ini, bukan?"

"Ya! Dan kau—KAU—menghilangkan laporan penting itu?" tanyanya sekali lagi, yang dijawab dengan Yosuke menelan ludah dan mengetuk speaker _headphone_nya berkali-kali. "Kau tahu berapa banyak butir keringat yang AKU cucurkan untuk melahirkan laporan itu?"

Tiba-tiba, Yosuke melipat tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi tak suka tergambar di wajah coklatnya. "Aku yakin, KURANG dari satu butir, wahai Nona Pemalas yang selalu tidur di kelas sementara aku mengerjakan penelitian itu bersama Yukiko."

Chie mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba untuk menahan emosi—

"Hei! Tarik kembali kata-kata itu!"

—dan gagal.

...

Keesokan harinya, Kanji menemukan Yosuke terjebak di dalam tong sampah dengan lebam di wajah, sementara Chie menolak untuk berbicara dengan lelaki itu selama tiga hari penuh.

* * *

**3**

Chie merangkak naik ke atas kasur, menjatuhkan majalah-majalah ke lantai dan merebahkan badannya. Ia lelah—teramat sangat lelah. Lelah dengan semua ini: dengan panggilan-panggilan telepon yang tidak pernah lagi terjawab, atau wajah sedih Yukiko (yang seakan terus-menerus berkata: _hentikan semua ini, Chie—_), atau tepukan lembut dan tatapan simpati yang Souji lontarkan, atau isakan tangis yang Rise dan Teddie keluarkan sementara Naoto dan Kanji berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Ia lelah dan lemas dan letih dan berharap semua ini berhenti. Ia berharap agar semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Berharap ketika ia menutup mata, kemudian terbangun, ia akan melihat Yosuke tertawa dan memanggilnya pemalas—seperti yang ia biasa lakukan saat mereka masih di kelas dahulu.

Ia memohon agar semua bisa kembali seperti dahulu.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tubuh. Ia mengambil seprai yang telah terjatuh, mencoba mencari wangi Yosuke yang masih tertinggal. Dan ia menemukannya—di sana, di antara jalinan benang-benang tipis berserta kain yang halus, dan ia merasa seolah semua masihlah sama seperti dulu. Ia dapat mendengar gelak tawa Yosuke dan gurauan menjijikan yang biasa ia bisikan kepadanya di tengah malam. Ia bisa merasakan pukulan pelan Yosuke di bahu, atau tepukan lembut di punggung yang mampu menenangkan hatinya. Ia mampu merasakan kehangatan Yosuke—yang sudah lama sangat ia rindukan—sekali lagi menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya yang dingin.

Dan di sini, ketika ia memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengingat, ia dapat melihat senyuman Yosuke. Terkadang menyebalkan dan terkadang menjijikan dan terkadang menjijikan namun tak jarang menawan dan mampu membuat jantungnya seakan ingin meledak.

Tetapi, sewaktu ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanyalah kamar yang hampa.

* * *

**4**

"Oke. Aku minta maaf."

Chie membelalakkan matanya, begitu lebar, seakan-akan seseorang telah mengatakan bahwa Yosuke baru saja berhasil mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya seorang diri, tanpa bantuan Souji ataupun Yukiko. Ia menggerakkan telapak tangan di depan mata Yosuke, ke atas dan ke bawah, menimbulkan erangan kesal dari sang pemuda. Kemudian, ia menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi Yosuke.

"Kau masih sehat, Yosuke? Apa kau ingin aku meminta Daisuke menggendongmu ke UKS?"

Lalu, lelaki itu menggeleng cepat, membuat Chie terpaksa melepaskan tangannya dari dahi Yosuke. "Aku tidak sakit. Dan aku serius. Aku minta maaf."

...

Hening. Tak ada jawaban apapun. Chie terdiam dengan mata membesar, penuh keterkejutan. Yosuke berdiri di hadapannya sambil bersedekap, sedangkan _headphone_ kesayangannya tergantung lemas di sekitar leher.

Lalu—

"Wow. Kau benar-benar minta maaf," ujar perempuan berambut coklat tersebut. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar (dan Yosuke dapat bersumpah bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu yang salah dengan jantungnya—organ itu tak mau berhenti berdegup dengan liar). Kemudian, ia mulai berkacak pinggang dan cengiran itu kini telah terganti dengan seringai jahil dan tatapan lapar yang telah Yosuke kenal. "Aku memaafkanmu! Tapi kau utang satu steak berukuran besar denganku, Yosuke!"

Yosuke hanya bisa mengerang kesal mendengarnya, sementara Chie tertawa.

(Saat itu, semuanya terasa begitu benar dan tepat dan—dan sempurna.)

* * *

**5**

Chie mengalihkan pandangan ke arah meja belajar (yang sangat ia yakini, tidak pernah Yosuke gunakan untuk belajar). Ia dapat melihat buku-buku tulis tertata rapi di pojok meja, sementara kaset-kaset tersebar di atas kayu halus meja. Lampu belajar berdiri lemas di tepi meja, terlihat begitu suram dan gelap—tanpa kehadiran sedikit pun cahaya kehidupan yang biasanya ia pancarkan. Gitar yang mulai berteman dengan debu-debu kotor bersandar lemas pada meja kayu tersebut, tidak pernah lagi tersentuh oleh siapapun. Kursi kayu tertata rapi di dekat meja, sedangkan di tepi kursi, ia dapat melihat _headphone _jingga yang selalu lelaki itu kenakan. _Headphone _yang selama ini selalu menjadi saksi atas perjalanan hidupnya sejak dahulu hingga sekarang.

Ia ingin melangkah. Ia ingin mendekati _headphone _itu dan memeluknya, mencoba mencari sisa kehangatan yang tangan Yosuke sisakan di sana; ingin menggantungkan benda jingga itu di sekitar lehernya, merasakan dingin besi bersentuhan dengan kulit tubuhnya yang panas; ingin mengenakan dan mendengarkan lantunan semua lagu yang pernah Yosuke dengarkan.

Ia ingin merasakan dunia yang selama ini selalu Yosuke rasakan.

Namun kakinya seolah menolak perintah. Tak mau bergerak barang sedikit pun. Terdiam di tempat, menolak melepaskan rasa aman yang kini sedang menyelimuti. Membatu dan membeku di dalam kehangatan selimut.

Tangan mencoba menggapai, namun tak pernah sampai. Dan _headphone _itu pun tetap tergeletak di kejauhan, tak tergapai dan tak tersentuh.

* * *

**6**

Mata coklat memandang _headphone _jingga dengan curiga. Mulut mengunyah dan mengunyah, kemudian menelan. Chie mengelap bekas saus yang tersisa di dekat bibir, kemudian menggerakkan tangan, menunjuk _headphone _yang selalu Yosuke kenakan.

"Hei, darimana kau mendapatkan _headphone _itu?"

Yosuke mengernyit, terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Chie. "Ini?" Ia menyentuh speakernya dengan lembut, dan senyum sayang perlahan-lahan merambat di bibir. "Dari ayahku. Ia memberikannya saat umurku dua belas tahun."

Kali ini, Chie menusukkan garpu kepada sepotong daging, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mulai berbicara, "Bwapwak ywang bwaik, kwedwe—ngarannya."

"Yeah, ia ayah yang sangat keren," balas Yosuke sambil mengangguk. Ia lalu memindahkan pandangan ke arah lain, tangan tetap terlipat di depan dada, kerutan mulai terlihat di dahi, dan bergumam pelan—teramat sangat pelan seolah ia tidak ingin ada seorang pun mendengarnya (namun Chie mendengar, selalu dan selalu mendengar), "Dulu."

Tatapannya kini terlihat berbeda—terlihat... kosong.

(Dan Chie merasa hatinya patah melihat hal tersebut.)

"Hei, Yosuke!" serunya tiba-tiba, dan Yosuke kembali memandang dengan tatapan yang sama seperti biasanya. (Tatapan yang ia sangat, sangat, sangat sukai.) Ia melayangkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Yosuke, menghasilkan sebuah mimik bingung di wajah lelaki tersebut. "Bagiku, steak ini belum cukup untuk membayar hilangnya laporan itu!"

"A-APA? Semua ini belum cukup?" tanya Yosuke cepat, dan ia mulai memandangi saku celana tempat dompetnya berada. "Apa kau tak tahu berapa banyak uangku yang melayang hanya untuk satu steak itu?"

Chie menaruh kedua tangan di pinggang, lalu membuang muka dan mendengus. "Bukan urusanku!"

Sekali lagi, Yosuke mengerang kesal.

(Dan Chie berharap semua hal baik ini tidak berakhir. Tidak hari ini. Tidak nanti.)

* * *

**7**

Chie ingin tetap di sini. Tetap tenggelam dalam kehangatan selimut (yang kembali menghidupkan wangi yang telah hilang), di antara majalah-majalah dan poster-poster yang bertebaran, di tengah gunungan CD dan kaset yang berserakan di lantai dingin. Sebab dengan memandang semua ini, ia merasa bahwa—bahwa Yosuke masih ada di sini, di sampingnya. Ia dapat beranggapan bahwa Yosuke masih berjalan di ruangan ini, entah menyalakan _tape _dan ikut bernyanyi bersama lantunan lagu yang terdengar, atau membuka majalah-majalah di atas tempat tidur dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat, atau memainkan gitar di sudut kamar dan mendendangkan lagu yang selalu ia dengar di sekolah.

(Bukannya tertidur di dalam peti yang dingin, mata tertutup dan tak pernah lagi terbuka.)

Ia ingin melupakan realita. Mencoba untuk menghapus bayangan wajah cantik Yukiko—begitu anggun dan dewasa dan menyakitkan—yang selalu memandang dengan tatapan sendu, seolah memohon dirinya untuk berhenti melakukan semua hal ini. Pandangannya seakan berteriak, seakan mencakar-cakar hatinya dan memohon untuk berhenti (oh, oh tolong tolong tolong _berhenti_—) mengejar bayangan yang telah hilang dan tak mungkin tergapai lagi.

Dan Chie tidak menyukainya. Sebab Yukiko tidak mengerti, tidak akan pernah mengerti. Yukiko tidak mengetahui apapun tentang perasaan yang kini sedang menjerat dirinya. Karena—karena Souji masih ada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu masih tersenyum dan hangat dan tertawa dan—dan _hidup_.

Walaupun terpisah jarak yang jauh, namun ia masih hidup.

(Berbeda dengan Yosuke.)

* * *

**8**

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau?" tanya Yosuke, terdengar pasrah.

Chie menepuk tangan dan bersorak girang. Ia menancapkan garpu kepada potongan steak terakhir, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dan mulai mengunyah. Sebelum ia hendak berbicara, Yosuke mengangkat tangan dan menyuruhnya untuk menelan makanannya dahulu ("Aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang kau katakan saat makan, kau tahu.").

Setelah menelannya, bola mata Chie mulai menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh harapan, dan Yosuke sudah bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang miliknya yang akan segera melayang. "Aku ingin kita ke taman ria!" seru perempuan itu cepat, sementara Yosuke membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar. "Kau tahu, yang baru saja dibuka di Okina? Aku mau kita ke sana!"

Kemudian, Yosuke kehilangan kata-kata. Tak tahu ingin membalas apa. "Ke-kenapa—buat apa—kenapa harus—ah!"

"Kenapa? Oh, tentu saja karena katanya, di dalam taman ria itu ada restoran dengan steak yang teramat sangat enak!" jawab Chie, semakin meninggikan suaranya. Ia memandang ke kejauhan, seolah sedang membayangkan dirinya kini berada di atas gunungan steak lezat dan mahal. "Daging yang empuk, saus yang lezat, harum yang membuat air liur terjatuh—semua itulah yang kudengar dari Kou tentang kehebatan steak ini!"

Dan di dalam hati, Yosuke mulai menyusun rencana untuk segera membunuh Kou.

Chie lalu kembali menaruh perhatiannya kepada Yosuke, dan pemuda itu dapat melihat tatapan yang seakan berkata kau-harus-menurutinya-atau-aku-akan-menendangmu-ke-langit. "Jadi?" tanya Chie dengan nada yang membuat Yosuke merinding.

Lalu, ia mulai menimbang-nimbang. Ditendang ke langit oleh Chie dengan kemungkinan selamat sekitar 0,0000001 persen, atau membiarkan dompetnya semakin lama semakin menipis akibat kerakusan perempuan itu?

Nyawa.

Dompet.

Ah, nyawa.

Tapi dompet juga tidak kalah penting.

...Nyawa.

Ah, dompet saja! Siapa tahu ia bisa selamat dengan bantuan Dewi Fortuna?

…Tidak, tidak mungkin. Jadi... nyawa?

Yosuke menoleh ke arah Chie, yang sedang menunggu dengan lengkungan lebar terpasang di bibir (dan jantung Yosuke lagi-lagi serasa rusak—setidaknya, begitulah menurutnya), sementara tatapan mematikan kini sedang terarah hanya kepadanya. Ia menelan ludah, lalu menghela napas panjang dan mengangkat wajah, membalas tatapan Chie.

"…Baiklah."

Sorakan riang Chie kembali terdengar, sementara Yosuke menghela napas, namun pada akhirnya, ikut tersenyum pula.

Lalu, tiba-tiba Yosuke bangkit. Ia memandangi jam tangan, mengerutkan kening, lalu menoleh ke arah Chie. "Oke. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam untuk membicarakan hal ini—"

"Kau tidak akan menceritakanku tentang lelucon mesummu lagi, kan?"

Yosuke melipat tangan di depan dada, kemudian menggerutu. "Yeah, yeah, apapunlah."

Lalu, Yosuke membalikkan badan, dan yang terakhir kali Chie lihat hanyalah punggung Yosuke, berserta lambaian tangannya—

(—yang _terakhir_.)

* * *

**9**

Chie tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia terdiam di sini. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa jam lamanya waktu berlalu semenjak ia membenamkan diri di dalam kehangatan dan keempukan kasur Yosuke. Mungkin satu jam. Atau mungkin dua jam—ia tidak begitu peduli. Di luar kamar, ia dapat mendengar suara bisikan dua orang perempuan. Mungkin Yukiko dan Ibu Yosuke, yang tadi menyambutnya dengan senyum lemah dan mata sembab dan kantung hitam menggantung di bawah mata cokelat (yang sangat, sangat mirip dengan mata cerah Yosuke).

Ia menekankan dagu ke lututnya, tangan memeluk kedua kaki dengan erat. Kain lembut kasur itu menggelitik telapak kaki, membelai kulit tubuhnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia terlalu lelah dan ingin segera tertidur.

Ia ingin segera tertidur di sini, di tempat Yosuke seharusnya berada.

Kemudian, saat itulah ia menangkap lantunan nada-nada yang berbisik kepada telinganya. Lagu yang berasalkan dari _headphone _jingga Yosuke.

Ia terdiam, kemudian tersentak. Ia kenal lagu ini—teramat sangat kenal. Alunan ini adalah lagu yang sering Yosuke mainkan. Kala mereka sedang berlari di dalam Dunia Shadow, sewaktu ia sedang melompat dan menusukkan kunai ke tubuh lawan tanpa ampun, lagu inilah yang selalu berputar dan memenuhi pendengaran Yosuke. Saking seringnya pemuda tersebut memutar lagu ini dengan volume yang keras, sampai-sampai Chie pernah memintanya untuk memutar lagu lain, yang dibalas dengan gerutuan kesal Yosuke dan kibasan tangan yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Walaupun begitu, Chie tidak pernah terlalu memperhatikan lirik-lirik yang sang penyanyi lontarkan. Tidak sekali pun.

_ I'm here; I'm right next to you.__  
__ Call me, I'm here.__  
__ Trust me, there's nothing to be afraid of.__  
__ My dear, an invisible thread.__  
__ Trust me, is what connects us.__  
__ So feel my warmth by your side._

_ I really wanna be with you.__  
__ Ah, trust me, trust me, trust me._

Kala itu adalah kali pertama ia benar-benar mendengarkan lagu ini. Ia terduduk, terdiam dan mendalami lirik-lirik yang terlantun dan mulai berputar-putar di dalam ruangan dingin ini. Lirik itu mulai menorehkan kata-katanya dalam labirin pikiran Chie.

Chie menggigit bibir, dan mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Lagu itu—lagu itu, begitu mirip… begitu mirip dengan… dengan diri Yosuke. Terlalu mirip, sampai-sampai Chie dapat merasakan hatinya semakin retak dan retak dan mungkin pada akhirnya hanya akan hancur menjadi debu.

Lalu, perlahan-lahan, Chie mulai membenamkan wajahnya ke lutut. Ia menekankan wajah, lalu mulai menggigit bibir, menahan ledakan emosi (rindu, sedih, marah, kesal, sayang, cintacinta_cinta_) yang kini memenuhi hatinya. Tangannya mempererat pelukan pada kedua kakinya, sementara bahu mulai bergetar kencang dan tak terkendali.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya semenjak Yosuke tertidur (jauh, teramat sangat jauh, bermeter-meter di bawah kakinya), Chie menumpahkan luapan kesedihannya (yang terasa asin di bibir) kepada dunia.

_ Even if things get lost, even if they're destroyed,  
You're the only thing that's important._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

**10**

Telepon genggam Chie tidak pernah sekali pun bergetar.

(Sementara di luar sana, seorang lelaki tertabrak dan terpental dan terjatuh dan tidak pernah lagi membuka matanya. Sebuah telepon genggam tergeletak di jalanan, rusak dan tak lagi berfungsi.)

* * *

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes5: **Oke. Saya tahu. Saya akan ngaku sebelum anda yang ngasih tau ke saya. Alur yang kecepatan, jalan cerita yang tidak jelas, pembangunan suasana yang abal, deskripsi yang semakin lama semakin kacau, diksi yang entah tau kemana ngilang habis dimakan bebek, ending yang ngerush banget, dan misstypo yang (mungkin) bertebaran di mana-mana.  
**Notes6: **Ya, ya, saya tahu betapa… rendahnya kualitas fic ini. S-saya menyelesaikannya selama satu setengah jam—ka-karena itu, kalau ada misstypo atau salah tulis atau bagaimana yang gaje, tolong kasih tahu saya. -_-  
**Notes7: **Dan lirik yang ada di atas itu? Saya ambil dari lagu **Trust Me**, oleh **Yuuya Matsushita**. (Oke, ketauan banget kalau saya lagi kerajingan Durarara!.)  
**Notes8: **Maafkan saya, wahai penggemar Yosuke/Chie, saya sudah merusak image murni mereka. MAAFKAN SAYA MAAFKAN SAYA MAAFKAN SAYA.  
**Notes9: **Ukh, saya jadi ingin meninju seseorang. Dan seseorang itu sepertinya adalah saya sendiri.  
**Notes10: **Er—review? /nggak tau diri


End file.
